I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transport vehicles for carrying motor vehicles and vehicle chassis and, in particular, to a dismountable structure for supporting vehicles of different lengths and sizes on a flatbed transport truck.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Semi-trailers have been utilized to transport motor vehicles and vehicle chassis for many years. Fully assembled automobiles or light trucks are transported from the assembly plant to dealer showrooms for sale. Similarly, vehicle chassis may be transported from one manufacturing plant to an assembly plant. Since it is desirable and cost-effective to transport as many vehicles or chassis as possible on each semi-trailer, various means have been developed to increase the load of the transport vehicle while maintaining the limitations for load height, width and weight.
Originally, vehicles were transported on flatbed trucks which were capable of carrying three to four vehicles depending on their size. However, in response to the demand for increased carrying capacity, vehicle structures were developed wherein two sets or levels of automobiles could be transported. These structures generally rely on ramped supports to load and carry the vehicles. However, because these structures are permanently built into the flatbed of the semi-trailer, they are limited as to the size and type of vehicle that may be transported. Moreover, the two-tiered hauler cannot be used with truck and van chassis which have a greater length and height.
In order to accomodate truck and van chassis, a saddleback arrangement was developed to transport these vehicles. In this arrangement, the front end of each chassis overlaps the back end of the previously loaded chassis. The front end of the chassis is supported on loading ramps which are placed on top of the front vehicle. Thus, since each vehicle supports the vehicle directly behind it, the risk of damage to the chassis is increased. Moreover, because a flatbed trailer must be utilized, the cost-effectiveness of transporting other types of vehicles is reduced. This is particularly true when vehicle chassis are transported between two locations on a flatbed trailer and a load of automobiles must be transported on the return trip.
To provide for conversion from the flatbed trailer to a structure capable of transporting several automobiles, a dismountable superstructure was developed as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,338. This structure permitted the conversion of a flatbed trailer into a two-tiered vehicle transport. The structure generally includes a support post which carries a platform upon which the vehicle tire rests. During loading of the flatbed the support post and its platform may be rotated out of position to allow free passage of the vehicles onto the flatbed. Thereafter, the upper tier is loaded using ramps to connect the support platforms. Although useful in transporting automobiles, the superstructure is limited to vehicles of one size since the position of the platforms cannot be varied. Moreover, the structure cannot be used to transport vehicle chassis in a saddleback formation because of the fixed position of the platforms. Thus, although useful in diversifying the uses for a flatbed semi-trailer, the previously known devices fall short in providing the necessary capabilities to haul the wide variety of motor vehicles which require transport from one location to another.